1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus; more specifically, it relates to a lighting apparatus including a relatively small light-emitting unit formed using a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional lighting apparatus including a heat dissipation section such as a heat sink, a light-emitting section is directly mounted in the heat dissipation section to dissipate heat generated by the light-emitting section.
However, problems arise from the conventional lighting apparatus that includes the light-emitting section directly mounted in the heat dissipation section. When changing the light emanation direction, the overall lighting apparatus including the heat dissipation section needs to be moved. As such, a large moving mechanism needs to be provided in the apparatus, and the structure of the apparatus is complicated.